


Eliza and the Wings of Change

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Balto (Movies), Wild Thornberrys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, and Rosy invite the Thornberry family to Nome, Alaska to meet Balto, who in which is having problems with his son Kodi who is with the US mail services.





	Eliza and the Wings of Change

The Fudo family, the Forte family, and the Thornberry family were all on a plane ride together to take them to Nome, Alaska. Eliza was sharing a story of her own to them in exchange for Patch and Colette's story about Patch's niece Oddball becoming a sled dog with her friends; The Air Buddies. Eliza told the others of when she visited England to see her grandparents and how her father was almost given a professorship and had to choose between the job and his family.

"That must have been hard for him." Vincent said.

"It really was..." Eliza frowned. "Sometimes I wish he and Mom knew I could talk to animals."

"Well, maybe we could be able to give them the ability to talk to animals." Estelle said.

"Our next journey is to go to a deserted island to find a clouded leopard," Eliza said. "Mom and Dad promised a real family vacation after that."

"And how did it go?" Akito asked.

"We'll have to find out, we haven't gone yet." Eliza said.

"Do you think maybe we could go with you guys?" Felicity asked.

"If it's okay with your parents." Eliza smiled, she would love to have her friends along for the trip.

"Yay!" Felicity smiled.

Eliza giggled to her excitement.

"Whatever..." Debbie mumbled as she read a magazine until they would land. "Guess I better get ready to freeze my butt off."

"I'm sure that won't happen." Felicity said.

"Yeah, yeah, easy for you to say, you're cold-blooded..." Debbie rolled her eyes.

The others sighed to the pessimistic teenager's behavior.

"So, where did you get your two other Pokemon from, Estelle?" Eliza asked her.

"You mean the Ralts twins?" Estelle replied. "You'd never guess."

"Try me." Eliza said.

"Swan Lake." Estelle said, spreading her arms with a gleeful smile.

"No, really." Eliza said.

"Swan Lake, really," Estelle nodded. "I met Princess Odette too."

"Wait, really?" Eliza asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Estelle nodded once. "It was just more magical than the actual ballet."

"Ooh." Eliza smiled.

"Oh, you just had to be there," Estelle put her hands together as her eyes sparkled. "It was so beautiful..."

"Yeah." The female Ralts smiled.

"A real dream come true." The male Ralts added.

Eliza giggled to the Pokemon.

"After that though was another adventure," Estelle said. "We were still in summer camp and we met the Care Bears."

"Care Bears?" Eliza asked. "They're real?"

"As you or me," Estelle said. "We had to help them along with Kelly and our new friend Chrissy against the one known as Dark Heart who just wanted to be a human boy."

"Oh, my..." Eliza frowned.

"That was kinda scary, but the Care Bears and their cousins saved the day..." Estelle put her hands together. "Oh, that was quite the summer to remember."

"Wait, the Care Bears had cousins?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how it worked, but the Care Bears have cousins who are different animals," Estelle said. "There's Brave Heart Lion, Bright Heart Raccoon, Cozy Heart Penguin, Gentle Heart Lamb, Lotsa Heart Elephant, Loyal Heart Dog, Noble Heart Horse, Playful Heart Monkey, Proud Heart Cat, Swift Heart Rabbit, and True Heart Pig."

"Huh, due to their names it sounds like most of them were part of the Zodiac family." Eliza said.

"Isn't Zodiac like your horoscope?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah." Eliza nodded.

"Well, me and Akito are Taurus." Estelle replied.

"You mean Ox AKA the bull?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, him, guess that explains why Akito's strong like a bull." Estelle giggled.

"Oh, ha ha," Akito smirked. "And besides, Zodiac animals and horoscopic of us of different constellations are different."

"Yeah, yeah." Estelle giggled.

Eliza looked over as she heard light snoring. "At least Donnie fell asleep."

"Yeah." Teddy smiled.

"Hey, you're supposed to be napping, Teddy..." Estelle hugged her Teddiursa.

"I woke up." Teddy nuzzled against her.

"He sure is cute." Eliza smiled.

Teddy smiled back to her. "Thank you!"

"I wonder what Pokémon your or either of your brothers or Felicity will capture next." Eliza said.

"Hard to say, but I've been keeping a diary." Estelle smiled as she took out a small booklet.

A little while later, the plane was finally coming to a stop and landing in Nome, Alaska.

Rosy was watching as she stumbled onto the snow with her sled. "A plane's coming in, it has to be Akito and Estelle, I gotta go tell Balto and Jenna!" she then rushed off.

"Stay safe, dear!" Rosy's mother called out.

"Yes, Mom!" Rosy called back.

Somewhere outside, there was a female husky with her wolf-dog hybrid mate. They both seemed to be anxiously waiting for something or someone. Jenna soon yawned, feeling tired. Rosy came to the two.

"Rosy, what're you doing up so early?" Balto asked.

"I think Akito and Estelle are coming." Rosy told them.

"Are you sure?" Jenna asked.

"The plane looks like the one they usually come on from those times before." Rosy replied.

"That's them alright." Balto smiled.

Jenna yawned and smiled. "Hello, Rosy."

"Sleepy, Jenna?" Rosy smiled back to her.

"Balto's made me come early so we can wait for someone." Jenna said.

"Waiting for who?" Rosy asked.

"Just watch, Rosy." Balto said.

"Well, one of you wake me up when it arrives." Jenna curled up to get some sleep.

"We sure will." Rosy smiled.

Jenna smiled and then curled up to go back to sleep.

"So, who's coming, Balto?" Rosy asked.

"Look." Balto pointed upward.

A biplane was revving up in front of them and was flying within the incoming morning sun.

"Whoa!" Rosy said.

"Come on, Jenna!" Balto called.

Jenna groaned as her sleep was interrupted, but she ran with her mate as the plane took off. Rosy decided to follow them to see what all the fuss was about. Balto was excited as he tried to keep up with the plane. Jenna and Rosy trailed behind slightly as they tried to follow him. The two then stopped once Balto did and he smiled at the flying plane, just fascinated by the flight.

"W-We should get going, Akito's and Estelle's plane is about to land." Rosy panted.

"Yeah, before we get heart attacks..." Jenna panted herself.

"Alright, we don't want to keep them waiting." Balto also panted.

They then walked to the airport to meet their traveling friends.

"Don't any of you wonder what it's like up there?" Balto smiled. "Looking down on the world?"

"No, not me," Jenna replied. "I don't get how that big steel whatever Rosy said that was can fly like a bird."

"It's a plane, guys," Rosy giggled. "Akito and Estelle ride on it all the time whenever they come visit."

They soon arrived as the plane landed, dropping off its passengers. Balto still looked determined to somehow learn how to fly.


End file.
